


Раб лампы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Джинн – это не только надежный друг, но и древняя сила, подчиняющаяся иным, нечеловеческим, законам





	Раб лампы

— Жасмин, прости, я соврал тебе, что я принц, — Аладдин с раскаянием покачал головой.

— Я знаю, для чего, — отозвалась она, ласково касаясь щекой его плеча.

— Ну-у... наверное тогда... прощай, — слова обжигали губы и падали, будто раскаленные капли свинца. Разорвать объятия казалось труднее, чем вырвать себе сердце. Но он отстранился и бросил взгляд на Джинна. Принцесса поймала его ладонь и с отчаянием потянула назад. 

— Этот глупый закон такой несправедливый! — воскликнула она, глотая слезы, а потом с лихорадочной надеждой напомнила: — Но ведь у тебя есть третье желание.

— Жасмин, я очень тебя люблю, но не хочу больше никем притворяться, — убито ответил он, боясь, что вновь посмотрит ей в глаза и передумает.

— Я понимаю, — пальцы принцессы безвольно разжались. 

— Джинн, стань свободным! — крикнул Аладдин.

Голубую фигуру охватило сияние, тяжелые браслеты с ее рук упали, а лампа потускнела и, забренчав пустой жестянкой, покатилась к ногам Жасмин.

— Я свободен! — загрохотал счастливый голос Джинна. — Свободен!

Он, все еще пылая странным светом, сделал в воздухе пируэт, а потом подлетел к Аладдину и положил руку ему на плечо:

— Прости, Ал... Но я столько веков об этом мечтал! Я не сказал тебе — тот, кто освобождает джинна, занимает его место. Мне, правда, жаль, но...

Жасмин успела лишь испуганно ахнуть, когда мерцание, бегущее по рукам Джинна, перекинулось на плечи Аладдина. Оно быстро поползло по груди и шее, пока не охватило его тело целиком. Бронзовый загар сменился пугающей синевой, черты лица заострились, плечи раздались вширь, а мягкие волнистые волосы, к которым ей так нравилось прикасаться, собрались на макушке в тугой пучок. 

Мгновение — вместо до боли любимого мужчины перед ней оказался незнакомец.

— Что это, Джинн?! — изумленно выдохнул он, поднимая к глазам свои окованные золотом запястья.

— Может быть, тебе повезет, и ты встретишь такого же простака, как ты сам! — жизнерадостно отозвался тот. 

А потом дымный хвост, который теперь был у Аладдина вместо ног, затянул его в лампу. 

— Не плачь, Жасмин, теперь Ал всегда будет у тебя под рукой. Буквально! — Джинн захохотал и сделал головокружительное сальто в воздухе.

— Прощайте, ребята! Постарайтесь не потерять лампу! Берегите себя. И спаси-и-и-бо-о-о! — и Джинн растаял, словно облако на ветру. 

Жасмин медленно опустилась на пол, осторожно взяла лампу в руки и прижала к сердцу.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, правда? — прошептала принцесса сдавленно. — Мы непременно что-нибудь придумаем!

А потом смахнула слезы и решительно потерла медную чеканку.


End file.
